Did you know...
} | Did You Know... }} } | no | | }} *...that Hitler's Pencil of Doom is finally broken by himself when Speer has a talk with him? *...that Hitler's cooks sometimes put meat into his otherwise vegetarian dishes? *...that the scene where Hitler stares at his favourite painting is actually witnessed by Rochus Misch and not Traudl Junge? *...that Rochus Misch had only one more line (beside "Marshall Zhukov?") in the Downfall Extended Edition? *...that Karl Koller appeared inside the Führerbunker's map room in one scene? *...that the incident where Vasily Chuikov stuffed a man into a cupboard is real, and the man was named Matvey Blanter? *...that in the film Hitler: The Last Ten Days, there is a scene where Fegelein gives Hitler a gift on his birthday? *...that the real Otto Günsche has light-brown or blonde hair, while the Downfall counterpart has dark brown hair? *...that Walther Wenck is the mentioned person most affected by the parodies, having his name replaced with "Fine."? *...that Eva Braun secretly despises Blondi, and would kick the dog when Hitler's not around? *...that Franz Schädle loves to snack on more-than-the-usual-hot foods? *...that Tellermann's quote about "a good soldier always finds his food" actually came from Wilhelm Mohnke? *...that the mathematical constant pi (3.14) is also called the Archimedes constant? *...that Wilhelm Burgdorf went to become a singer as Bruce Berger in the film Männerherzen (Man's Heart)? *...that Juan Miranda was played by Rod Steiger, who, coincidentally, also played as Benito Mussolini in The Last 4 Days? *...that Das Boot was filmed sequentially to allow natural facial hair growth? *...that the captain of the U-96, Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock had played an April Fools prank on his crew by starting the sub's alarm drill? *...that Lt. Werner should instead be named after the author of the autobiographical book, Lothar-Günther Buchheim instead? *...that Mikhail Tukhachevsky's rank, Marshall of the Soviet Union, was held by Georgy Zhukov by the time of the events in Downfall? *...that Jodl heads would occasionally manifest itself in the wiki's pages? *...that Fegelein was with Hitler inside the Wolfsschanze's conference room as the 20th July plot unfolds? *...that Magda Goebbels actually had a secret crush on Hitler? *...that Walther Hewel was once a coffee salesman in the East Dutch Indies (now Indonesia)? *...that Walther Hewel used to pull actual pranks, thus making him the real life Antic Master? *...that the real Hans Krebs wore a monocle? *...that there was an Austrian SS officer named Hans Krebs? *...that there was also a German biochemist named Hans Krebs? *...that there was an ophthalmologist (eye specialist) named Karl Koller, and he was nicknamed "Coca Koller"? *...that the first ever Downfall parody came out 10 years ago? *...that the real Rochus Misch was the last survivor of the Führerbunker occupants until his death in 5 Sept 2013? *...that Hanna Reitsch, who flew into Berlin with Robert Ritter von Greim, went on to break aviation records (particularly paragliding) and become the first woman to fly a helicopter? *...that Fritz Tornow, who stars the Bunker Jokes, was actually Hitler's veterinarian? *...that Erich Kempka's house is literally a minute's walk from the Führerbunker's garden entrance? *...that real life Alfred Jodl is actually not all-round bald like how he was portrayed in Downfall? *...that you should not trust Google Translate? *...that the Allied Forces considered putting Hermann Göring in a larger aircraft during his transport for interrogation, but was cancelled because the larger aircraft would not fit the runway? *...that Erich Kempka describes Fegelein as having his brain "in his scrotum" in spite of the latter's playboy-ish behaviour? *...that Goebbels earned a doctorate in Philosophy, and once wrote stories for children (though unpublished)? *...that Shomronon is recruiting newcomers to side him and that he should be kept under constant suspicion? *...that Downfall actor Ulrich Noethen (as Heinrich Himmler) had once played the role of Hans von Dohnayi, grandfather to fellow Downfall actor Justus von Dohnányi (as Wilhelm Burgdorf)? *...that Thomas Kretschmann, who played Hermann Fegelein in Downfall, was born in East Germany and originally trained to become an Olympic swimmer? *...that Thomas Kretschmann, who played Hermann Fegelein in Downfall, also played the role of Karl Dönitz in The Sinking of Laconia? *...that Downfall Hans Krebs's actor Rolf Kanies also played Adolf Hitler in Joe and Max? *...that Downfall Alfred Jodl's actor Christian Redl also played Hans Krebs (complete with a monocle) in a 2005 production? *...that Downfall Alfred Jodl's actor Christian Redl had released a beatnik album? *...that Bruno Ganz practiced Hitler's unusual accent with the help of a young actor from Hitler's area in Upper Austria? *...that Otto Günsche is portrayed by the same actor who portrayed Mr. Stamper in Tomorrow Never Dies, Götz Otto? *...that Ulrich Noethen played the role of Heinrich Himmler twice? *...that the actor playing War and Remembrance Hitler is an ardent Zionist? *...that in the Hitler Suicide Scene, the bodies of Hitler and Eva can be seen moving after being laid in the crater because the actors are trying to assume the historically-correct poses? *...that Sylvester Groth played Joseph Goebbels twice, in Inglourious Basterds and Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler? *...that there are 13 weeks in a season, and thus 13 episodes in a typical season of TV programme series? *...that you'll sooner or later receive a comment saying the subtitles of your parodies are fake? *...that Heinrich Schmieder, the actor that played Rochus Misch, died in 2010, being out lived by the real Misch, who died in 2013? *...that the family of Alexandra Maria Lara who played Traudl Junge was originally Romanian, and fled for West Germany to escape Nicolae Ceaușescu's regime? *...that practically all the extras on Downfall were Russians? *...that most of Downfall were filmed at Saint Petersburg, Russia? *...that this is the last "Did you know..." entry? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hitler Parody Wiki